Lycanthrope
by La Louve a la Plume
Summary: Les Grayson n'étaient pas, en effet, de simples humains. Ils étaient une famille de loup-garous. Dick Grayson est un enfant et un loup-garou heureux. Enfin, jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. Il lui faut maintenant faire son deuil, tout en cachant sa véritable nature aux humains qui l'entourent. Werewolf!AU
1. Prologue

**Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle fiction, ma première avec plusieurs chapitres, que je poste tout de suite en entier. Comme il est écrit dans le résumé, il s'agit d'un AU (univers alternatif) dans lequel Dick est un loup-garou.  
**

 **Bien que la connaissance de cet univers ne soit pas nécessaire à la compréhension, ma vision des loup-garous, de leurs caractéristiques et de leur organisation se base très fortement sur les livres _Mercy Thompson_ de Patricia Briggs. C'est une série de Bite Fantasy que j'apprécie particulièrement, et que je vous conseille, si vous aimer ce genre. **

**Je sais qu'il y a un certain nombre de points de l'intrigue qui ont été amenés et non résolus, et cela est tout à fait volontaire: je n'ai, d'une part, pas voulu me lancer dans une intrigue trop complexe et longue pour ma première fiction à plusieurs chapitre (ma spécialité reste les one-shots) et d'autre part, je prévois éventuellement de faire une suite, soit sous la même forme que cette histoire, soit sous forme d'une suite d'OS plus ou moins mis en relation. Pour l'instant, cependant, rien n'a été écrit ni décidé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant, l'intrigue est suffisamment résolue pour que cette fiction se suffise à elle-même.**

 **Sur ce, assez de blablas, et bonne lecture!**

 **Prologue**

La pleine lune baignait la forêt de ses rayons argentés. Du haut d'une colline, un loup appelait les siens à la chasse. Au loin, on lui répondit. Bientôt, toute la canopée résonnait de leur Chant, bouleversant d'intensité et de passion, tirant ses habitants de leur sommeil, les poussant à chercher un abri contre la faim de la meute.

En contrebas, dans une clairière, se tenait un campement. Là, hommes, femmes et enfants dormaient sereinement, leur repos paisible malgré l'agitation ambiante. Jamais leurs amis ne leur causeraient le moindre mal, aussi pouvaient-ils se laisser bercer par la beauté du Chant.

Seuls trois de ces nomades étaient éveillés : John Grayson, sa femme, Mary, et leur fils, Richard. Cette nuit était pour eux un grand événement. Dick, en cette première pleine lune depuis son septième printemps, allait, pour la première fois, accompagner ses parents à la chasse. Pour cette occasion spéciale, ils allaient rejoindre la Meute résidente, afin d'assurer la sécurité de leur louveteau.

Les Grayson n'étaient pas, en effet, de simples humains. Ils n'étaient pas que la famille de trapézistes la plus célèbre d'Europe, membre du fameux cirque Haly. Lorsque la lune devenait toute ronde, et les ensorcelait de son chant envoûtant, ils se changeaient en loups, grands, majestueusement beaux et redoutables. Ils devenaient, tous les mois le temps d'une nuit, les maîtres de la forêt.

La famille Grayson était une famille de loup-garous.

* * *

D'aucuns croiraient les loup-garous féroces, terriblement dangereux, et globalement stupides. Ils n'auraient raison que sur les deux premiers points. Quoique ceux-là mêmes restent discutables.

Afin de lutter contre la xénophobie inhérente à l'espèce humaine, et préserver ainsi leur espèce de l'extinction par le bûcher et les balles en argents – au choix – ils durent cacher leur présence aux hommes, usant de stratagèmes complexes et de lois strictes, appliquées avec une intransigeance inégalée : quiconque désobéissait, mettant ainsi toute sa race en danger, était puni de mort – théoriquement.

La première et plus importante de ces lois était la suivante : ne jamais, au grand jamais, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, divulguer son existence aux humains. Celle-ci, comme toute règle absolue qui se mérite, comprenait des exceptions, nombreuses et très soigneusement cataloguées – plus ou moins. Les membres du cirque Haly en faisaient partie.

La vie commune était aussi régulée, par un complexe système de meute. De l'extérieur, nombre de ces obligations pouvaient sembler vaines. Cependant, cette hiérarchie était la clef de la lutte contre la bestialité. Les instincts de loups pouvaient aisément devenir hors de contrôle, surtout lors des premières transformations, au point d'effacer ce qui distinguait la personne d'un simple canidé. Aussi, les Alphas, disposant d'un grand contrôle d'eux-mêmes et d'une importante autorité sur les moins dominants, avaient-ils pour mission de protéger les membres de leur meute : de l'extérieur aussi bien que d'eux-mêmes. Il était donc essentiel pour tout garou d'être membre d'une meute – surtout les non-dominants.

Néanmoins, là aussi, toute règle possède ses exceptions. Un loup suffisamment dominant pour se contrôler pouvait, dans des circonstances particulières, devenir solitaire. Cela avait longtemps été le cas de John, dont la condition de nomade empêchait l'intégration dans une meute. Jusqu'au jour où il maria Mary. Celle-ci avait l'esprit vif, et fut prompte à découvrir le secret de son époux.

Elle demanda à partager son sort, ce qui lui fut accordé à une condition : attendre d'avoir mené à terme l'enfant qu'elle portait de lui. En effet, la transformation mensuelle infligeait un trauma non-négligeable à l'organisme, et tendait à provoquer l'avortement. Il en fut décidé ainsi, et ainsi en fut-il fait. Les époux furent bientôt unis dans leur état d'enfants de la Lune, formant à eux deux une micro-meute errante. Quant à l'enfant, il faudrait attendre qu'il fût adolescent pour supporter le changement.

Cependant, les choses se passèrent autrement lorsque, la pleine lune suivant le sixième anniversaire de l'enfant, un garou hors-la-loi attaqua celui-ci, lui transmettant la malédiction. Par miracle, il survécut. Il n'était, cela dit, pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Son esprit d'enfant était bien trop jeune et trop fragile pour contrôler l'instinct destructeur du loup. Ses parents ne baissèrent pas les bras pour autant, et, pendant un an, se relayèrent à chaque pleine Lune pour rester à ses côté et l'empêcher de se laisser emporter par le désir de sang.

La rapidité avec laquelle il parvint à imposer sa volonté à sa nouvelle forme, la force avec laquelle il le fit, étaient, considérant les circonstances, plus étonnantes encore. Tous s'accordaient pour prédire qu'il serait un jour un grand Alpha. L'un des plus puissants d'Europe, même – d'Amérique, plutôt, corrigea Haly en leur annonçant le prochain voyage du cirque à travers l'océan.

* * *

Ensemble, trois loups s'élancèrent dans la forêt, rejoignant la meute résidente pour la première chasse du plus jeune – et leur dernière sur le continent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent de la course sifflait à ses oreilles, ébouriffait sa fourrure, et emplissait ses narines des odeurs de l'océan, tandis que les reflets lunaires peignaient d'argent les rochers humides. Il retint de justesse un hurlement. Ils chassaient dans la crique de Gotham, comme c'était là qu'aurait lieu le spectacle de la nuit suivante, et la ville, malgré la forêt environnante, n'avait entendu de loups depuis des décennies. Il eut été fort maladroit de déclencher la panique dans la cité à cause d'une simple manifestation d'excitation.

C'était encore une raison pour laquelle Dick n'aimait pas cet endroit. Du haut de ses neufs ans, il savait déjà distinguer une belle ville d'une ville sinistre. Gotham faisait, pour sûr, partie de la seconde catégorie. Ajoutés à cela étaient encore l'attitude désagréable de ses habitants et...

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde lui vint au museau, et leva les yeux pour voir, un peu plus loin, un flaque de couleur suspecte dans laquelle flottait des poissons apparemment mort depuis plusieurs jours – et souriants !

...Et ses nappes de produits toxiques.

Vraiment, décida-t-il en trottant vers ses parents, Gotham était une pauvre ville. En plus, le gibier y était très mauvais.

* * *

Parfois, il détestait avoir raison. Gotham était une pauvre ville. Bien pire, encore, c'était un taudis, plus dégoûtant, froid et inhospitalier qu'un marécage de Floride, et il la haïssait du plus profond de ses entrailles, ainsi que tous ses habitants. Enfin, le Loup, plutôt. Richard n'était plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un vide de désespoir, toute émotion emportée dans les flots de larmes et de sanglots qui l'avaient accablé depuis la chute ses parents.

Il était épuisé. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir dormir plus d'une heure sans devoir revivre les événements qui l'avaient conduit ici, et se réveiller couvert de sueur, les yeux humides et un cri perçant sur les lèvres – cela semblait agacer les responsables de l'orphelinat au plus haut point. La fatigue émotionnelle était pourtant bien plus dure à supporter. Il devait constamment repousser les tentatives du Loup, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rendre la pareille à celui qui avait attaqué sa Meute, et qui tirait, tirait et tirait encore sur les défenses mentales du jeune garçon.

Assit sur son lit, seul dans le petit cagibi qu'on lui avait donné pour chambre afin qu'il cessât de réveiller ses camarades, les jambes repliées contre lui et enserrées de ses bras, il regardait sans le voir le paysage pluvieux. Il reposa son front contre ses genoux, et gémit. Il avait toujours trouvé la pluie réconfortante, mais, dans ce trou sombre qu'était Gotham, même cette vieille amie semblait lui vouloir du mal, le narguant avec des plaisirs à tout jamais perdu.

Oh, comme il désirait aller chasser, le _plic-ploc_ des gouttes accompagnant le _thump-thump_ de ses pattes contre la terre, la mousse humide libérant les parfums d'un nouveau monde, loin de la ville et de ses misères...

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait en rester encore. Il ne prit pas la peine de sécher ses joues avant de laisser l'épuisement l'emporter.

* * *

Les jours avaient passé – les semaines, à vrai dire, trois d'entre elles – et la situation allait de mal en pis. Même s'il pleurait moins, il ne dormait pas plus, et l'appétit lui manquait. L'ennui le poussait à réfléchir, et bientôt, l'évidence le frappa : il allait probablement rester là longtemps. Et par longtemps, il fallait entendre _bien après la pleine lune_ , qui allait briller au-dessus de lui quelques jours plus tard. Ainsi, chaque jour qui passait s'accompagnait d'une inquiétude grandissante : s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, les humains allaient découvrir l'existence de sa race par sa faute.

Au début, il avait cru que les hauts responsables enverraient discrètement quelqu'un pour le récupérer – après tout, ils étaient là pour garder le Secret – mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour cela : en plus de la lenteur et de la complexité incroyable du « système » comme les autres enfants l'appelaient, se rajoutaient le relatif anonymat de leur famille en Amérique, dû à leurs origines européennes, ainsi que l'absence de meute sur place pour reporter leur présence dans leur territoire puis plus tard l'accident qui avait emporté ses parents... De là à ce que les bonnes personnes se rendent compte de sa situation, il serait trop tard.

Se faufiler hors des lieux pour la nuit n'était pas une solution non plus. Les bâtiments étaient entourés de hautes grilles – officiellement pour empêcher des personnes mal intentionnées de s'infiltrer, officieusement pour empêcher les jeunes gens de fuir la surpopulation et les conditions peu agréables dans lesquelles ils vivaient. De plus, malgré les efforts des officiels pour classer la mort des Grayson comme accidentelle, empêchant la mise en place de protection policière, le commissaire Gordon, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, avait demandé au personnel de garder un œil sur lui, le temps qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de mener une vraie enquête.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, et pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de ses parents, Dick Grayson était en paix. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, vraiment – après tout, la nuit suivante serait celle qu'il avait tant redoutée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Pour cause, il avait un plan. Alors, il avait décidé de profiter de l'éclat de la presque-pleine lune, et, pour la dernière fois, de son chant de sirène.

En effet, cette nuit serait sa dernière. Il avait toujours su que la protection des siens était plus importante que la vie de l'individu, et, en y repensant, il se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il n'y avait en effet qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire – qu'il devait faire – pour assurer l'intégrité du Secret.

« Le seul Loup-garou qui ne se transforme pas, avait un jour dit son père, est le Loup-garou mort. »

C'était donc là sa porte de sortie. Ce serait simple, vraiment. Il avait chapardé un couteau à la cuisine dès que cela lui avait été possible, et avait trouvé une latte de plancher légèrement disloquée en dessous de laquelle il put le cacher. Il se permettrait de contempler la Maîtresse des loups, puis le lever du Soleil, il rejoindrait les jeux des enfants le matin, et les bras de ses parents à midi, pendant que les surveillants seraient occupés à maintenir la discipline parmi les petits monstres affamés.

Il lui faudrait calculer ses mouvements précisément. D'abord, attendre que l'on vienne le prévenir – il prétexterait ne pas avoir faim. On lui toucherait le front pour vérifier sa température, et, ne trouvant pas de fièvre, on mettrait le problème de côté, pour revenir après le repas, lorsque la tempête serait passée. Il aurait alors à être rapide, et surtout ne pas manquer son coup. Il connaissait les zones les plus fragiles du corps – en tant qu'acrobate, ses parents lui avait appris à les protéger en cas de chute – mais de la précision serait nécessaire pour que plus rien ne fût possible lorsqu'on le retrouverait. Jamais rien ne lui avait été dit à propos des loup-garous dans le coma, et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, il ferma les yeux, et grava dans son esprit la senteur de la terre humide, la caresse du vent sur ses joues, et le chant de la Lune, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la voix de sa mère.

Son seul regret aurait été de ne pas pouvoir aider la justice à punir le meurtrier de ses parents.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Non. Non non non non non. Ça ne devait pas – ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Tout était arrangé, dans les moindres détails, et jusque-là, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un millionnaire philanthrope vienne tout gâcher à l'étape la plus critique du plan ?

Un membre du personnel était en effet venu le chercher peu avant le déjeuner, mais Dick ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui-ci arrive accompagné d'un certain Bruce Wayne, lequel voulait manifestement devenir son gardien. Enfin, allait, plutôt. Il avait tenté de protester, mais on lui avait fait comprendre que les grandes personnes savaient ce qui était le mieux pour lui, et qu'en l'occurrence, c'était d'aller vivre avec Mr. Wayne, que c'était non-négociable, et qu'il avait intérêt à bien se comporter avec lui.

Il avait espéré que ce serait un garou, dépêché par les hautes autorités pour éviter un incident, mais un seul regard suffit pour écarter cette hypothèse. Les loups savaient se reconnaître entre eux, et cet homme n'en était pas un.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés au sol, tâchant de cacher la panique qui s'était réveillée en lui. Le surveillant était parti, les laissant seuls dans un silence inconfortable. Bruce s'avança.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

-J'étais là, tu sais. Quand...quand c'est arrivé.

-Quand ils sont morts. Vous pouvez le dire. Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave.

Le millionnaire soupira.

-Quand j'avais ton âge, mes parents sont morts, aussi. On leur a tiré dessus. J'étais là. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Quand je t'ai vu, ce soir-là... Je me suis vu, moi. Sauf que, moi, j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'ai pu rester chez moi, gardé par mon majordome – il n'était pas qu'un employé, il avait toujours été un grand ami de mes parents. Et, grâce à ça, j'ai pu me relever, aller de l'avant. Toi, ils t'ont arraché de ta famille, de tout ce que tu as connu, pour te mettre dans ce trou à rats. Je ne prétendrai pas remplacer tes parents, ou même tes amis du cirque, mais je peux te sortir de là. Je peux te donner une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, te conseiller pendant ton deuil, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses t'aider. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Dick ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Il laissa même son nouveau gardien l'aider à faire sa valise, et bientôt, Alfred conduisait homme et enfant vers le manoir Wayne.

* * *

Après avoir été copieusement nourri – « Maître Dick, pardonnez-moi mais vous sembler fin au point de vous envoler au prochain coup de vent. Reprenez donc un peu de viande. » – il eut droit à une visite guidée des jardins et du manoir, accompagnée de morceaux d'histoire édifiants et d'anecdotes amusantes. Il passa un bon moment, et, par instants, réussit même à oublier l'angoisse grandissante qui l'habitait. Cependant, un coup d'œil par une fenêtre, montrant soit un morceau de forêt – dont plusieurs hectares était la propriété de son nouveau gardien – ou le soleil descendant, venait bien souvent le rappeler à la triste réalité.

Le tour de la propriété se finit par le couloir des chambres à coucher.

« Là, commença Bruce en désignant une porte, c'est la chambre des maîtres. C'est là que je dors. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir m'y trouver, d'accord ? »

Il se retourna, et désignant la pièce en face de la précédente, reprit :

« J'ai pensé que celle-ci te plairait. Alfred y a déjà déposé tes affaires. »

Il ouvrit la porte, et, pendant un temps, Dick ne sut que dire. C'était spacieux, un grand lit trônait contre un mur, et, en face, une porte entre-ouverte laissait apercevoir un dressing. Ce n'était pas cela qui attira son attention, cela dit. Sur le quatrième mur, droit devant lui, deux grandes portes fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon. Au travers de celles-ci filtraient les rayons de l'astre du jour, déjà bien bas.

« C'est beau, souffla-t-il.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Lorsque le soleil se couche et effleure la cime des arbres... c'est magnifique.

Richard hocha la tête, se rappelant les soirées passées à regarder le ciel avec sa famille, attendant avec autant d'appréhension que d'excitation l'arrivée de la Lune. Une inspiration lui vient soudain.

-On regardait le coucher de soleil ensemble...

Bruce lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

-Mes parents et moi. On mangeait tôt, le soir, pour ne pas avoir l'estomac lourd pendant les spectacles. Quand on avait fini, on regardait le coucher de soleil depuis le toit de la caravane...

C'était la vérité. Il omettait juste de préciser qu'après cela, ils se transformaient en loups et passaient la nuit à chasser.

-Si tu veux, je peux aller demander à Alfred d'avancer l'heure du dîner. Comme ça, tu pourras venir le regarder d'ici. Aujourd'hui, et tous les autres jours, d'ailleurs.

Dans le mille. Il devait admettre aussi être très heureux à l'idée de pouvoir faire revivre la mémoire de ses parents, mais cela attendrait un autre soir.

-Vous... vous croyez ?

-Bien sûr. Si tu veux, je pourrais même rester avec toi, pendant ce temps-là.

C'était plutôt tentant, avoir de la compagnie, quelqu'un « sur l'épaule de qui pleurer » pour reprendre ses mots, si les souvenirs étaient trop forts... Il ferait ça, un jour.

-C'est très gentil mais... un autre jour, peut-être. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais être seul. Avec leur mémoire, vous comprenez ? Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur Wayne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. L'offre sera encore valable demain, et les jours d'après. Je sais combien c'est dur, de faire la paix avec ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux surtout pas prendre la place de tes parents.

-Merci, M. Wayne.

-Aucun problème. Mais, pas besoin de tant de formalités. Appelle moi Bruce. Je te laisse t'installer, d'accord ? Je vais aller prévenir Alfred. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le dire. »

Bruce avait raison, la vue était à couper le souffle. Dick était appuyé contre le garde-fou, et admirait la boule d'or qui lentement disparaissait derrière les arbres. À mesure que le soleil baissait, l'attraction de la lune, déjà levée depuis quelques heures, augmentait, si bien que, lorsque l'astre du jour fut à moitié caché par la forêt, le jeune garçon sut qu'il était temps.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun visiteur impromptu ne viendrait l'importuner à un moment inopportun, il se déshabilla rapidement. L'air du soir le fit frissonner, mais c'était là l'un des moindres inconforts de la transformation, aussi n'y prêta-t-il que peu d'attention. Il déposa son pyjama sous ses couvertures, puis, après réflexion, reprit le haut. Changer était un processus long et plutôt douloureux, et il ne voulait pas alerter les habitants de la maison en criant. Aussi, il froissa une extrémité du vêtement un une boule serrée et la mordit fermement, avant de s'allonger au sol et de laisser le loup prendre le dessus.

Il fut étonné de l'absence de différences entre cette transformation et toutes les précédentes, comme si la mort de ses parents n'avait rien changé. D'un côté, il en était soulagé, il n'avait pas besoin de problème de contrôle en plus du reste, mais de l'autre, il avait un peu l'impression de les trahir. N'avaient pas plus d'importance sur sa vie que quelques larmes ? Il ne put cependant pas s'étaler sur ces pensées, car le loup s'impatientait.

Alors, il lâcha les considérations humaines si troublantes pour son alter ego et entra en harmonie avec lui, mariant ses instincts de bête avec son esprit d'homme, savourant de tout son être les sensations vertigineuses d'un bond par-dessus la rambarde, d'un atterrissage périlleux, d'une course folle, et d'une chasse enivrante. Le loup était affamé de vengeance et des entrailles du meurtrier de sa meute. Il n'aurait que celles d'herbivores sylvestres, ce soir, mais, décida-t-il en pistant un cerf de Virginie, ce serait suffisant. Pour le moment.

* * *

Lorsque Batman rentra de patrouille, il était sale, contusionné et épuisé. Il décida, exceptionnellement, d'aller se coucher aussitôt après une bonne douche. Le soleil allait se lever sous peu, et il se devait d'être présent et en possession de toutes ses capacités lorsque Dick se réveillerait. Malgré ses airs forts, le pauvre garçon était encore profondément blessé par la mort de ses parents, et aurait probablement passé une mauvaise nuit. Devant ce constat, le Chevalier Noir ressentit le besoin d'aller voir comment l'enfant se portait. Par précaution.

Lorsque Bruce Wayne entra dans la chambre de Richard pour la trouver vide et froide, toute trace d'inconfort, de douleur ou de fatigue s'envola, pour faire place à une inquiétude dévorante. Fermant les yeux, il se força à prendre une grande inspiration, afin de repousser les sentiments parasites au profit de la logique et de l'observation, qui, il l'espérait, lui permettraient de retrouver sa charge égarée.

Le détail le plus frappant, était, bien entendu, les portes fenêtres grandes ouvertes, au travers desquelles entraient le vent frais de la nuit et les rayons argentés de la Lune. En s'approchant de celle-ci, il découvrit ce qui avait été une partie des vêtements de nuit de Dick, avant d'être chiffonnés et déchirés par quelque chose qui, semblait-il, avait des dents longues et pointues. Une recherche rapide lui permit d'en trouver l'autre partie, soigneusement pliée et placée sous les couvertures du lit.

Bruce prit le temps de se poser des questions sur l'étrange différence entre ces états, avant de se rendre compte que son enfant disparu s'était vraisemblablement fait attaqué par une bête féroce et était nu. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond. Il décida d'appeler Alfred, afin d'avoir son avis sur la situation.

Après réflexion – et un coup de bois plutôt désagréable – il conclut que l'absence de ses parents avait un impact décisif sur la chasse. Sans appuis pour encercler ses proies, il allait devoir se concentrer sur du gibier plus petit, et moins dangereux. Il était une meute à lui tout seul, à présent.

Sur cette pensée, il trottina vers le manoir. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour distinguer sa fenêtre, il s'élança, et sauta sur la tête d'un buisson décoratif qui ornait la façade, espérant qu'elle serait assez solide pour lui permettre de s'en servir comme tremplin et bondir sur son balcon. Elle ne l'était pas, et craqua alors que ses pattes arrières allaient la quitter. Par chance, il put tout de même atteindre son objectif, mais non sans cogner l'une de ses pattes avant sur le garde-fou et atterrir lourdement sur le plancher, éveillant des douleurs cinglantes dans tout son corps.

L'aurore pointait, et le loup se retira, permettant le retour à la forme humaine.

* * *

Arrivant sur le pas de la porte, Bruce et Alfred entendirent un bruit sourd accompagné d'un gémissement pitoyable. S'avançant prudemment, ils virent sur le balcon la forme d'un loup étalé. Batman avait eu l'occasion de voir un certain nombre de molosses dans sa vie, mais il savait que celui-ci, malgré son état lamentable, était le plus beau qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de contempler.

Son corps gracieux était couvert d'une fourrure soyeuse couleur ébène, à l'exception de son ventre, sa gorge et ses pattes avant, qui étaient feu avec des reflets d'or. Mais alors que le millionnaire et son majordome l'admiraient, transis, et avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse connecter cette apparition au vêtement que le premier tenait toujours dans sa main, l'animal commença à Changer.

Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, s'étirant et se rétractant, semblant entraîner ses os avec eux, si bien que son corps s'allongeait et amaigrissait, ses poils rétrécissaient et s'affinaient, sa queue rapetissait, ses oreilles faisaient de même, son museau s'aplatissait et sa face s'arrondissait, le tout dans une lenteur et, à entendre ses cris, une souffrance intenables.

Pourtant, après de longues minutes, c'était un petit garçon, nu, frissonnant, haletant et couvert de sueur qui se trouvait recroquevillé sur le sol. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe quel petit garçon...

« Dick ! » s'exclama Bruce, sortant de sa torpeur.

Il se précipita vers l'enfant, attrapa au passage une couverture, et la drapa autour de son corps. Le contact soudain fit sortir Richard de sa demi-conscience, et, avec un sifflement de douleur, il s'éloigna autant qu'il le put – ce qui n'était pas très loin, car il se prit les pieds dans l'étoffe, mais le geste était éloquent.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce, la tension si palpable qu'on eût pu la couper au couteau.

« Dick ? » l'homme chuchota, avec son ton le plus doux.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un regard empli de terreur. La main tentative qu'il leva vers lui lui valut un autre mouvement de recul.

« Hey, du calme, Dick. Tout va bien. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-M… menteur ! La réponse était faible, mais bien audible. Vous avez _vu_ , vous _savez_. Vous allez me tuer, vous allez tous nous massacrer, parce que... Un hoquet l'interrompit. Parce que nous sommes des monstres pour vous. Et… et c-c-c'est m-ma faute ! »

Il s'effondra en sanglot, ses épaules tremblant, des gémissements déchirants s'échappant de sa gorge. Démuni, Bruce franchit la distance qui les séparait, et prit l'enfant dans une forte étreinte. Celui-ci remua un peu pour s'en défaire, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et il finit par se laisser faire. Saisissant l'opportunité, l'aîné se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Chuut, chut, tout va bien, Dick, tout va bien. Je te le promets. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, ni moi, ni Alfred. Et nous ne dirons rien sur ce que nous venons de voir, d'accord ? Ça restera entre toi et nous.

A ces mots, Dick releva légèrement la tête.

-V-Vraiment ?

-Je te le promets. Je vais même te montrer pourquoi tu peux nous faire confiance. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il faut que tu t'habilles, que tu laisses Alfred s'occuper de ton bras, et que tu passes une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, je te montrerai. C'est promis.

-Comment je peux savoir que vous n'allez pas appeler la presse pendant mon sommeil, et me brûler, ou même m'emmener dans un laboratoire pour faire des expériences ?

Ces idées semblaient ridicules, et s'il n'était pas horrifié qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans ait une bonne raison de les envisager sérieusement, il aurait ri.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as que ma parole.

L'enfant sembla hésiter un instant, puis grimaça.

-Je peux avoir un autre haut ? Le mien est plein de trous... »

Bruce sourit faiblement. Cette histoire n'était pas claire, et l'idée qu'un garçon si doux puisse être aussi un bête féroce le révoltait, il aurait donc à régler ce problème au plus vite. Pour l'instant, cela dit, il devait jouer le rôle du parent compréhensif.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit – ce qu'il en restait – ne fut reposante ni pour l'homme, ni pour l'enfant, l'un appréhensif à l'idée de révéler son plus grand secret à un enfant, l'autre effrayé par le pouvoir qu'avait à présent le premier sur lui.

Lorsque finalement vint l'heure de débuter la journée, tous deux échangèrent un salut poli, avant d'entamer leur repas dans un silence pesant. Celui-ci les suivit le long de chemin – qui, pour Bruce, n'avait jamais semblé aussi long – vers le bureau. Là, sous le regard curieux de Dick, le millionnaire régla les aiguilles de la vielle horloge à dix heures et quarante-sept minutes.

 _Alea jacta est_ , pensa-t-il en reculant d'un pas, laissant la porte secrète s'ouvrir vers l'ascenseur de la cave.

* * *

Dick aimait à croire qu'il était difficile à surprendre. En neuf ans d'existence, il avait parcouru toute l'Europe plusieurs fois, présenté son numéro jusqu'en Russie et même aux États-Unis, visité les monuments, embrassé les cultures et chassé dans les forêts de dizaines de pays, vu la richesse et la misère cohabiter dans les mêmes villes, les pauvres et les rois soupirer dans les mêmes bancs, devant les acrobaties spectaculaires de ses parents. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait même vécu avec des animaux exotiques, une femme à barbe, une voyante, des contorsionnistes et un homme capable de soulever une centaine de kilos de fonte !

Dick était difficile à surprendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit de l'étrange ascenseur de M. Wayne, et qu'à la voix de celui-ci – « Lumière » avait-il dit d'un ton rauque qui le fit frissonner – l'enfant fut purement et simplement ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Une immense grotte s'étalait autour de lui, aménagée de technologie futuriste, d'étagères remplies de trophées, et d'un parking sur lequel reposaient une longue voiture noire comme une nuit sans lune, une moto non moins impressionnante, et même un _avion_ en forme de _chauve-souris_.

Une envolée de vrais spécimens de cette espèce le sortit de sa stupeur, et il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, même dans l'esprit d'un enfant écarté du commun : il se trouvait dans la Batcave.

Il se retourna, dévisagea son gardien, et conjura une image de Chevalier noir. Cela ne pouvait pourtant pas être...

« Vous...vous êtes Batman, souffla-t-il finalement, confus et émerveillé.

-Je le suis, vint la réponse, avec l'éloquence et la précision qui caractérisaient le Chevalier Noir.

-Mais alors... »

Il se tut soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur plus que de surprise, reculant lentement comme une proie museau à museau avec son prédateur.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à cet étranger. Il aurait dû fuir quand il en avait l'occasion – non, l'homme, Batman, aurait tout de même sut le Secret, le mal avait déjà été fait, et à présent le monde allait savoir, le Justicier de Gotham allait mener toutes sortes d'expériences sur lui, tandis que ses amis de la Ligue des Justicier allait donner la chasse aux siens, sa race allait s'éteindre dans le sang et la peur, tout ça à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa nature des yeux du plus grand détective du monde. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

* * *

Lorsque Richard reprit ses esprits, il était assis sur le sol froid de la Batcave, adossé contre un mur, fixant le visage inquiet de Bruce – Batman ! – Wayne. Il cligna des paupières, et les trouva humides et collantes. Il parvint – non sans difficulté – à demander d'une voix rauque ce qui était arrivé.

Apparemment, une crise d'angoisse – voilà qui expliquait au moins l'état de ses yeux et de sa gorge.

Bruce soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu connais mon secret, commença-t-il, et moi, je connais le tien. Même si c'était du genre de la ligue de kidnapper des enfants sous prétexte qu'ils sont différents, et de faire des expériences sur eux, ce qui n'est, à ma connaissance, pas le cas, je n'oserais pas te livrer à eux, de peur que toi, tu leur livres mes secrets. Alors, faisons un marché : Je ne révèle rien de ta condition, et toi, tu ne révèles rien de mes...habitudes nocturnes. Cela semble équitable, non ? »

Richard cligna des yeux un peu bêtement, puis recommença, pour bonne mesure.

« Donc, vous n'allez rien dire ?

-Non.

L'expression qu'il afficha alors contenait plus de défiance et de confiance en soi qu'il n'en possédait vraiment.

-C'est un bon choix, les nôtres tendent à régler les problèmes de fuites de façon expéditive – et cela compte pour le loup à trop grande bouche comme pour l'homme – ou la chauve-souris – à trop grandes oreilles. Marché conclut. Nous allons avoir besoin l'un de l'autre si l'on veut cacher ma révélation aux hautes autorités.

Bruce eut un mouvement de surprise

-Vous vous tuez les uns les autres ?

-La sécurité de la race est plus importante que la vie de l'individu... du Secret dépend notre vie, M. Wayne. Comment pensez-vous que le public réagirait s'il apprenait que des bêtes féroces et monstrueuses vivent dans leurs villes, travaillent avec leurs maris, font les courses avec leurs femmes et gardent leurs enfants ? Nous avons survécu à la première chasse aux sorcières parce que les hommes étaient alors peu nombreux et désorganisés... plusieurs milliards étroitement connecté par les nouvelles technologies, avec l'appui d'une science florissante derrière eux ? Ils nous auraient jusqu'au dernier. »

Bruce Wayne dévisagea longuement l'enfant devant lui – était-ce même bien un enfant ? Une telle gravité, peu importe sa véracité, n'avait pas sa place dans la bouche d'un garçon de neuf ans. Il semblait tellement différent de la petite chose brisée et apeurée qu'il avait vue pleurer sur le corps de ses parents un mois plus tôt. Cet enfant – oui, cet enfant était un loup.

« Dis-m'en plus.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-m'en plus sur toi, sur ''ta race '' comme tu l'appelles, sur ses règles, sur ses tragédies et ses stigmates. Je veux savoir.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Nous sommes des monstres, après tout. Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

-L'ignorance fait peut-être le bonheur, mais la connaissance fait la sécurité – dans mon métier, la survie. Dis-moi tout. »

Et il lui dit. Tout, tout, absolument tout. La naissance présumé de la malédiction, la façon de la transmettre, les règles, les rituels, les hiérarchies ce que les légendes disaient de vrai – oui, la pleine lune oblige la transformation, oui, l'argent brûle – ce qui n'était que balivernes – non, un loup-garou avec un bon contrôle ne devient pas une bête assoiffée de sang, il garde le contrôle, non, on ne fait pas apparaître des sous-vêtements quand on reprend forme humaine.

Finalement, lorsqu'Alfred vint les chercher pour le déjeuner, Richard acheva son récit. Le repas fut plutôt silencieux : Bruce considérait le flot de nouvelles informations qu'il avait reçues, tandis que Dick attendait avec appréhension le verdict de celui-ci.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de guérir ?

-Guérir ? La lycanthropie n'est pas une maladie, on n'en « guérit » pas. Et même si c'était possible, je ne connais pas beaucoup de loups qui seraient prêts à redevenir humain. Nous sommes fiers d'être lycans, et nous ne vivons pas une vie plus mauvaise que celle des autres, pourquoi vouloir changer ?

-Tu as dit toi-même que c'était une malédiction.

-C'en est probablement une, à la base, mais ce n'est vraiment pas si mal. J'aime être un loup-garou. Revêtir ma forme animale, et chasser dans la forêt avec la meute, au son du Chant de la Lune... C'est l'une des plus belles choses qui soient. Pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à mon Loup, même s'il est parfois difficile d'accommoder la vie quotidienne et le Secret. Alors si vous ne voulez pas d'un enfant-monstre dans votre maison, je partirai – les hautes autorités devraient bientôt commencer à s'inquiéter de mon cas, de toute façon – mais je ne vous laisserai pas essayer de me changer. »

Bruce ne répondit pas – qu'aurait-il pu ajouter ? – et ils finirent leur repas en silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Bruce et Dick faisaient tout leur possible pour s'éviter sans avoir l'air de s'éviter, et leurs rares moments ensemble se composaient d'échanges de banalités gênants et de silences assourdissants, si bien que le soir fut accueilli avec soulagement par la maisonnée. Après un dîner pitoyable – socialement, bien sûr, le service était comme toujours parfait –, millionnaire et orphelin se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de partir chacun de leur côté, prétendant assez mal que tout était normal.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Batman porta une attention particulière aux détails, restant sur les lieux du crime plus que nécessaire, prolongeant sa patrouille dans des zones qui habituellement étaient laissée de côté, allant même jusqu'à s'infiltrer à Arkham pour vérifier qu'aucun résident ne manquait à l'appel.

Cependant, Gotham semblait déterminée à ne pas l'aider, et bientôt vint le moment où il dut rentrer. Épuisé, mais bien trop tourmenté par les événements de la journée pour espérer le sommeil, il admit qu'il était temps de faire le point sur la situation, et pour cela décida d'étudier le problème sous les différents angles que lui offrait sa position.

* * *

Batman, le Justicier de Gotham, n'aimait pas les métas. Par-dessus tout, Batman n'aimait pas les métas dans sa ville. Gotham était le lieu des humains. Et tant pis si c'était faux, tant pis si la moitié de ses méchants récurrents avaient des pouvoirs, tant pis si lui-même avait renoncé à une partie de son humanité pour combattre le crime – on ne le prenait pas pour un démon pour rien – cela ne changeait rien : Batman ne voulait pas de métas dans sa ville. Merci bien.

Bruce Wayne, personnalité mondaine et homme d'affaire, avait peur des métas. Par-dessus tout, Bruce Wayne avait peur des métas ambitieux. Le monde était composé de milliards d'humains, et pourtant la Ligue aurait pu faire tomber l'humanité à genou si tel avait été son désir. Et tant pis si des mesures avaient été prises pour éviter ça, tant pis si la technologie complètement humaine pouvait faire sauter trois fois la Terre, tant pis s'il était hypocrite – après tout, son plus proche ami, à part Alfred et Lucius, qui étaient plutôt de la famille, était un extra-terrestre – cela ne changeait rien : Bruce Wayne se méfiait du méta qui dormait sous son toit.

Batman et Bruce Wayne étaient d'accord : ce méta, et tous ceux de sa race, étaient dangereux. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il fallait trouver une solution au problème, il fallait tuer le Loup – après tout, ils ne tuaient pas les créatures conscientes, mais s'ils arrivaient à trouver un remède contre la lycanthropie, alors...

Bruce, jeune orphelin brisé et Jiminy Cricket par intérim, n'était pas de cet avis. Bruce voyait en Richard un autre orphelin, une âme douce et forte, qui grandirait pour devenir un homme très bien, si seulement il pouvait s'appuyer sur une figure aimante et _digne de confiance_. Surtout, Bruce faisait remarquer que si partager son âme avec un loup n'était pas sain, n'était pas naturel, scinder son esprit ne l'était pas non plus, et s'enfermer dans la culpabilité et le deuil au point de n'avoir d'autre solution que de devenir justicier, encore moins. Bruce faisait remarquer que le loup apparemment bien contrôlé, et plutôt inoffensif pour tout ce qui n'était pas proie, était certainement moins dangereux que Batman lui-même, et peut-être même que Bruce Wayne.

Bruce pointa l'hypocrisie de Wayne et de Batman, Bruce joua son rôle de conscience pour la première fois depuis si longtemps – depuis qu'il avait empêché Batman de tuer, et qu'il avait imposé la règle du « tu ne tueras point » – et fit acte d'autorité : cet enfant n'était pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dangereux, et si cet enfant était heureux comme il était, alors ainsi en serait-il.

Batman grogna et menaça, Wayne essaya de parlementer, mais il était trop tard, et ils le savaient. L'enfant resterait, et l'homme – Bruce, Bruce Wayne et Batman – serait heureux de l'accueillir.

* * *

Bruce fut sorti de ses réflexions par un hurlement déchirant la nuit. Alarmé, il se leva et se précipita vers la source du cri : la chambre de sa nouvelle charge. La vision qui l'accueillit à son entrée lui brisa le cœur. Là, dans un lit bien trop vaste, Dick, si petit et si fragile, se débattait, pleurait et suppliait, et si la langue qu'il employait était inconnue au millionnaire, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre les mots pour savoir à qui ils étaient adressés – John et Mary Grayson.

Vivement, il monta sur le lit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, faisant attention à l'empêcher d'aggraver la blessure de son poignet, et le secoua gentiment. Richard se réveilla, un cri coupé sur ses lèvres par un sanglot. Par instinct, il s'accrocha à Bruce, et enfouit sa tête dans la chemise de celui-ci avant de laisser le désespoir l'emporter. L'homme resta silencieux, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pouvait l'aider.

Enfin calmé, mais toujours tremblant, Dick leva les yeux vers son nouveau gardien.

« Désolé, fit-il d'une voix brisée.

-Chut, ne t'excuse pas, répondit Bruce. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu vis quelque chose de très difficile, personne ne peut t'en vouloir de souffrir, de pleurer, ou d'avoir des cauchemars.

Il marqua une pause.

-Et moi, je suis toujours là pour t'aider et te supporter pendant cette épreuve, alors n'hésite pas à me chercher si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

-Même... même si je suis un monstre ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Richard. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée des loup-garous, et toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites, mais quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas un monstre. Et je te fais confiance pour que rien ne vienne changer cette vision. »

L'acceptation était hésitante, mais elle était là, et c'était plus que pouvait être espéré. Et surtout, c'était le début de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus. Une amitié, et – pourquoi pas – une famille.


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

La pleine lune baignait la ville de ses rayons argentés. Des profondeurs des bois l'entourant, un loup solitaire chantait le plaisir de la chasse, tirant hommes et animaux de leur sommeil, glaçant leurs cœurs d'appréhension.

Sur le toit du commissariat, le chef de la police de Gotham frissonna, tandis que son interlocuteur empêchait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-fier d'éclairer la partie visible de son visage.

« Vous y croyez, vous ? commença-t-il en se tournant vers la forêt. Déjà que la ville est la plus dangereuse d'Amérique, maintenant il va falloir aussi faire attention aux _loups_ !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, commissaire, je suis certain qu'aucun Gothamite n'aura à souffrir d'une attaque de ce loup-là, répondit le Chevalier Noir avec un demi-sourire énigmatique.

-Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que vous ne le dites, qu'est ce qu... Oh ! Je déteste quand il fait ça ! »

Soupirant, Gordon retourna à l'intérieur, maudissant les chauves-souris et leur manque de manières.

Batman, de son côté, rentrait chez lui, réfléchissant aux préparatifs pour le retour de sa charge. Le loup allait probablement rentrer couvert de feuilles, d'humus et de sang – seulement celui des proies, lui avait-on assuré – et il faudrait l'aider à se débarbouiller avant qu'il reprenne forme humaine. Apparemment, si le loup n'avait aucun problème à avoir une fourrure crasseuse, l'enfant avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le contact des entrailles de ses victimes sur sa peau nue et rendue très sensible par le Changement. Son gardien pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir.

Après la transformation, qui se ferait en privé – question de pudeur pour Dick, Bruce en était pour sa part soulagé, il avait vu le processus une fois, et préférait ne pas répéter l'expérience – le programme prévoyait des cookies, du lait chaud, et une grasse matinée le lendemain.

Cette nouvelle routine le déstabilisait encore un peu, mais il devait bien l'admettre : il avait rarement été aussi content de sa vie, et, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, il avait une raison d'être heureux de rentrer à la maison.

Et tant pis si elle n'était pas normale, il avait de nouveau une famille – la normalité était surfaite, de toute façon.


End file.
